Queen of Yesterdays
by SpicyRoses
Summary: At the wake of the disappearance of the Kings and Queens, Narnia is on the brink of civil war. The consequences of High King Peter and King Edmund's actions before they depart change their queens lives. Golden Age and beyond.
1. A Time to remember

**Queen of Yesterdays**

**SpicyRoses**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A time to remember….<strong>

**AN:**

**Cean: Pronounced like 'Ce' as in 'Ce'cilia + an in 'an'ne.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I am your majesty's most humble servant." My words echoed throughout the chamber; I almost cringed at the obvious insincerity of the words. I was never good at lying, and my audience knew that all too well. Despite the darkness, I forced myself not to look up as I heard the sound of rustling silk, and shoes landing on the floor. It was the sensation of hot breath touching my neck that forced me to look up at her. The moonlight that flooded through the stain glass window was enough for me to see her narrow, brown eyes. <em>

"_How could I ever believe a traitor?" she asked, emphasizing the word traitor with a hiss. To my surprise, she traced my chin with her thumb, as if she wanted to make sure that I was real. Her touch felt electric, like a stinging sensation that wouldn't go away. I didn't know what she was trying to do, but in the back of my mind I believed she wanted to intimidate me._

_I wouldn't give my sister that pleasure._

_Instead of cowering like Edmund had accused me of doing so many times, I stared boldly at her, acting the exact opposite as a humble servant. Her regency ring bearing the face of the Great Lion sharply grazed my neck as she fingered my unruly, blonde hair. I didn't need any more light to know that she was smirking at the results of her humiliating orders. After she realized I wouldn't make any protests, my sister dropped her hand, and walked into a darker part of the room, and stood next to a piece of furniture that I could just make out as a desk covered in papers._

"_How does it feel to have all your glory gone?" she asked. _

"_I think you know the answer to that question," I answered, and then added with a spat of distaste, "_dear_ sister." _

_There was a pregnant pause as Cean poured a liquid into a goblet. Wine, I guessed, as I watched her drink it. There was a bang as she placed onto her desk. It must have hit something, or something must have hit the goblet, for I heard a clattering sound a few minutes later. Cean cursed underneath her breath. _

_There was a momentary silence, and then, "They say….," she stopped, as if it was hard for her to say whatever she was going to say, "that you are expecting." I held my breath, forcing to myself to push back unwanted memories.__His touch. His warm, calloused hands against my skin. His laughter. His kisses._

"_Is it his?" her accusation cut through my memories my lover like a knife. I licked my lips, and awkwardly adjusted my dress on the floor. My legs were getting cramped due to the long kneeling my sister insisted upon me whilst in her presence. I didn't know how to reply to her. I didn't know what the consequences would be. _

"_Is it his?" she repeated, her tone an octave higher. _

"_Yes," I whispered. The doors behind me suddenly opened, and without permission, I hastily rose, hoping to avoid the incoming soldiers. A sickening feeling rose in my stomach, and I could feel the bile gathering in my throat. Did they come for me?_

_One of the three armed Fauns handed something to my sister, which I guessed to be a special paper for some important matter. I watched as another Faun lit a lantern near Cean, and I could now see her visible, pale lips as she read the letter to herself. It was for the first time in a long while that I had fully seen her, and it struck to me that she wasn't well at all. She took a quill, and signed it, and afterwards handed it back to the Captain. _

_The Fauns saluted her, and left, or so I thought. I glanced at Cean, and I noticed a smirk upon her lips. What had she done? Had she won? No, Aslan wouldn't never let her, he couldn't!_

"_Do you know what that was?" I stared at her, and didn't say anything. I knew I wasn't meant to. "That was your death sentence," she finished, glowering at me. A shiver crawled down my spine. I tried to keep even breaths, but everything seemed so burdensome all of a sudden._

'_Don't cower,' Edmund's voice echoed in my head. _

"_Death by hanging, or by the blade, dear sister?" she asked. I pressed my lips together tightly, forcing myself not to plead for mercy. _

"_W-w-when?" I croaked out, my lips moving by themselves. _

"_After the babe is born," she replied, moving close to me, her train following her. "I would hate to be accused of an innocent's murder." I felt a battering ram against my heart. According to the midwife provided by the High Queen, my due date was in a week. Now it all made sense. Cean's constant letters filled with questions about my health, and Leall's constant badgering about being careful._

_I should have known._

_"Your child will have no recollection of you. Your face will be vanish in history, like the presence of the High King," her harsh words rang in my ears. "She will be the next heir, but no mark of your humiliation upon our family will ever shame her. You can be sure of that." _

_I froze as hoofs pounded against the floor again, and I immediately sensed the presence of the Fauns as they surrounded me. I looked at my sister, triumphant at last. It was checkmate, the end game, and she was bathing in it all. It didn't matter that we were sisters, bound by blood through the same kin and parents. Strong hands gripped my forearms, and I was forced to stand on my own trembling legs and feet. My metal chains scrapped against my wrists, causing my eyes to water. I refused to cry out for the little dignity that I had left._

"_Remember, dear sister," said my sister, as I stood in the doorway, "remember that he only really loved you." _

"_Yes," I agreed, narrowing my dull, brown eyes at her, "but in the end, he chose you." She smiled briefly, and cocked her head to the side as if she was seeing me as her real sister for the first time. And, for a short moment, I wondered if she was reconsidering my death sentence. A soft look of devotion flickered in her eyes, but as soon as it came, the emotion left. Her pale face fixed in rigid hatred._

"_No, sister, we all know that he chose you," she declared, and I was led back the tower. The Fauns used a back way that was only lighted by large candles. I saw not a single soul, most likely by orders of the High Queen. After climbing numerous steps downwards, and always downwards, never up, we came to the prison. Rows of empty cells greeting me, as well as the cold, spring air of the night. My cell door opened with a screech, and the Captain pushed me in, although aware of my condition. _

_They left, and once the sound of clattering hoofs ended, I knew I was alone. My growing child kicked inside of me, and I winced almost automatically. I rubbed my stomach softly. I would never see this child, but if Aslan would give me the grace, I would, if only for a few moments. I would never see its future, though, for I was only the Queen of Yesterdays._

**_TBC..._**


	2. The Hermit

I am to be a free spirit. Some people don't like that, but that's the way I am.

_Lady Diana, the people's princess._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ce as in 'Ce'cilia +'an'ne for Cean.<strong>

**Chapter I**

* * *

><p>"<em>My lady," the familiar voice ended the dreadful silence. I lifted my neck as I took in the familiar shape of the dwarf in front of me. His dark hood hid his face, but I could tell by his stature who he was. I forced myself to gently rise from the ground I was laying on, and walked towards the bars. He took my hand, and kissed my knuckles.<em>

"_Cornelius, my dear friend," I whispered, glad to see a friendly face, "you shouldn't be here, especially here." _

_He shook his head, letting his hood fall down revealing his bald head. "Nothing matters more than your safety." _

_I smiled. _

"_I ask only a favor," the dwarf said. I blinked. I hardly thought I could do anything in a place like this, especially for a loyal friend. Most likely taking my silence for obvious confusion, the doctor produced a large bag attached to his grey belt. _

"_Some of the old councilors would desire a true account," he whispered. "They say that the High Queen has gone mad." I stopped myself from nodding in agreement. _

"_An account could give you rights…a fair trial, which you have neither been granted, nor requested I might add." _

_I looked at the ground. How could I explain to the dwarf that my sentence had already been carried out, and that I had no right to trial no matter what he hoped to accomplish? He noticed my hesitancy, and sighed. _

"_My lady, the future lies in your hands…" he whispered. He unfolded several layers of parchment he produced from his bag, as well as a quill and bottled ink. He placed the paper on the grimy stones, and before I had any chance to protest, Cornelius dipped his quill in the black ink. This he transcribed: 'By order of her majesty, Queen Sariel of Narnia, Doctor Cornelius transcribes this following account…' _

_He looked at me, his eyebrows arched. I simply stared at him, "Shall we begin?" And I did._

* * *

><p>We were not always enemies.<p>

There was a time I think, when I could well have loved her, but my hate for her had always been stronger than any affection I ever bestowed upon her. Her strong personality always dominated our relationship, even as children. When I was little and our mind consisted nothing, but our family's small castle in Archenland, I idolized her. I cared more about her opinion then I ever did our parents. There were times, I even felt guilty whenever she caught me disobeying her.

When she was about seventeen, and I had just turned sixteen, father had purchased a score of horses all the way from Calormen. One of them, named Ako by my sister, caught my eye. She, however, was obviously picked by Cean. By right, she had first picks on everything as first daughter. I didn't complain, she told me it was for the best since she was protecting me by choosing first. It was around that time I started to rebel.

If Cean could ride Ako, why couldn't I? I was just as an approved horsewoman as she. We had both gone through the gruesome training since we could walk. Mother had only tolerated father's insistence upon our lessons, because she loved horses as well. King Lune had even bestowed us each a royal saddle, he was so impressed by our horsemanship. Cean later said it was because his wife had died, giving him no daughters of his own, so he gave us gifts to make up for his loss.

Cean and I went to the stables after we had eaten with our parents, and hosts of other nobles, who had traveled with our father to the Calormen court. The meal lasted well into the afternoon, and eventually we managed to sneak off once the grownups started talking about some place called Tashbaan. It sounded so exotic and foreign like a place in my novels that I often read that I wanted to stay. Cean, on the other hand, wanted to go look at her precious horse.

We managed to arrive at the stables with no trouble. There was a servant here and there, but we were too excited to see the horses. Cean pulled me towards Ako's stable by her sleeve. His long, black neck rose high, immediately intimidating, but the fact that he was Cean's made me want to claim it. He was every inch a war horse, and every inch belonged to my sister.

"Father says only I can ride it," she boasted, giving Ako an apple she had grabbed from the table earlier. I watched her with envy as she patted its nose. I would ride the horse, I told myself, if it was the last thing I did. And I did.

Later that night, when I was sure Cean was asleep in the bed beside me after I tugged at one of her precious curls, I crept out of the castle. I used one of the servant's staircases, and a boy's shoes to add to the adventure feelings that enthralled me, I found Ako. He watched me idly as I quietly readied him. I was so short then, that I had to use a wooden box once used to store food to sit in the saddle.

One thing my father had forgotten to mention to Cean was that Ako had once been in the Tisroc's army. He was a warhorse, and he knew how to run wild.

* * *

><p><em>I stopped speaking when I noticed that the doctor had paused writing. He was sitting cross legged. I, on the other hand, was leaning on a wall, but still near enough to make out the letters he formed. <em>

"_Forgive me…," he started, his eyebrows forehead, "but what does a warhorse have to do with your testimony, your majesty?" _

_He couldn't see it, but I smiled. "Everything."_

"_How?" he asked, trying to get a more direct answer out of me. _

"_The horse was the reason I went to Tashbaan," I replied, shifting against the wall for a more comfortable position._

"_Ah," said Cornelius, and dipped the tip of his quill in ink. _

* * *

><p>I don't know for how long we rode. I had long since given up using my reigns, and instead held onto the horse's mane in sere terror. When I said before that I had a high quality of horse riding skills, I only repeat what Cean told me to whenever I complained about our lessons. The horse was out of my control, and soon my father's castle was out of sight. Ako wouldn't listen to any of my commands, because I did not have enough strength to control it.<p>

His long legs took me far into the night, and to places I had never seen before. Cean and I had grown up in a sheltered lifestyle, and the fact that I was now in unfamiliar territory frightened me. The moon was up now, and Ako was slowing down. It was then I started to notice how quite it was, how empty everything seemed.

I was alone.

Tears formed in my eyes, and like a coward I wished I was back at home, safe with Cean making all the difficult choices. I would never touch Ako again, never again in my whole life. It was difficult sobbing while riding, and through my blurred vision I noticed something different about the landscape. There was no more grass.

Terror hit me stronger at that realization. I had heard thousands of tales of dead man walking in the desert, feeding on blood. Some were about half crazed women stealing children away from unsuspecting mothers. Cean had scared me on more than one occasion with her bedroom stories. I shuttered, and clung onto the horse with more strength then before.

"What have we here?" asked a low, cracking voice. I shrieked, and Ako reared in surprise at my reaction.

"Stop!" the voice commanded, and stupidly the horse obeyed. I was crying now, pathetically so, and I could just make out an old man holding a walking stick. Was he an old man coming to drink my blood? Or was his wife waiting to carry me away?

"Come with me," said the man, and it was if I was under this spell the way I obeyed him. Surprisingly, he managed to carry me despite his old age. He pressed my face against his long white beard, and I found my eyelids growing heavy.

"Now," he said, "don't you fall asleep on me, miss." My arms snapped open just as we went under a stone arch. We were in a courtyard, and in the middle of which was placed a birdbath. It was heavily decorated with pictures of animals, but obviously made out stone. As I looked into it, I noticed a very odd thing about the water. There was no reflection of myself, or anything from the garden.

Despite the fact that there was a stone house nearby, and hundreds of lamps in the garden, the water was clear. Clear as the blue sky, even though the sky was dark at that moment, the water was a crystal blue. I stared at in puzzlement.

"It will show you things, child," said the mysterious man. He waved his hand over the water, muttering words I couldn't make out. My eyes widened as colors appeared in the water. Eventually, but ever so slowly, the colors turned into shapes, and people. Two very different sorts of people I had never seen.

They were in a sleigh, a white sleigh in a forest covered in white powder. One of the people was a woman, who was also white, but her lips were ruby red like blood. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders, and on her head was a tall crown. She was obviously a queen, or some very important person. Beside her, a dark haired boy was eating something, some sort of candy. He seemed very happy to be with her, and she stroked his hair as ate.

They were talking, or at least she was. He concentrated more on his food. There was a point when the tall woman said something that caused the boy to look with a frown on his face. His reply made her eyes narrow, and my heart lurched that told me that the boy was in danger. His lady friend turned, and she seemed to stare right at her.

Her black eyes of nothing widened, and she rose from her seat on the sleigh, her lips moving. Wind whistled around the garden, and I shivered, but continued to lock gaze with the woman in white. She raised arms, and then, suddenly, the image changed into a roaring lion. There was no sound, but the beast was menacing, even in the water. I stared at it, transfixed.

'Peace, dearheart,' said a voice in my head, and instantly warmth covered my whole body.

* * *

><p>"<em>Was it the White Witch, who you saw in the pool?" asked Cornelius. I nodded. <em>

"_Yes, and the lion was Aslan, I know that now. As a child, he terrified me," I said. _

"_He has that effect on people, who don't know him by name," said the doctor. "Who was the boy?" I shut my head, memories screaming at me. _

"_It was Edmund, doctor, but I didn't know it at the time. The Hermit didn't tell me his name, in fact, he didn't reveal anything to me that night," I said. A sudden thought struck me, and I opened my eyes again._

"_Do you know The Hermit?" I asked._

_Cornelius nodded. "We've met, "was all he said on the subject, "now why did you go to Tashbaan in the first place?" he asked. _

"_The Hermit told me to. He told me that I would find love in Tashbaan, but he didn't say when, or who. After I somehow got back to my father's castle with Ako, who submitted only to my orders after that night, I planted the idea in Cean's head. Everything had to do with Tashbaan," I mused, twirling a short hair with my finger._

"_Forgive me, but the High Queen never liked Tashbaan from what I heard," said Cornelius. I rolled my eyes. I had forgotten what a pretty little liar my sister could be. _

"_A rumor," I said, "she was from Tashbaan for her own enjoyment. My sister acted shamelessly with a certain Tarkaan. My father heard about it through his various connections, and she was sent home packing. She was ultimately humiliated, and blamed me for the entire thing. I on the other hand stayed with a certain Lasaraleen." _

"_The same Lasaraleen, who aided the lady Aravis?" I nodded, and almost smiled at the memory of my foolish young friend._

"_She taught me everything I needed to know about beauty and men. I was her guest for nearly four years, and eventually Tarkaans believed I was her sister. Father asked me to attend the Narnian coronation, but I refused to put with Caen's control, and stayed," I said. "It wasn't until the year 1014 when an embassy from Calormen journeyed to Narnia caused me to be pulled from my friend, Lasaraleen. Father was there to represent Archenland at the tournament." _

"_The Hermit said you would fall in love in Tashbaan, your majesty," said the doctor, obviously confused. _

"_Yes, but it was in Narnia that I met Edmund," I almost but whispered his name. _

"_Ah," said the dwarf, with a soft smile on his lips as he continued to write._

* * *

><p><em>next chapter...the Pevensies, and Rabadash the Ridiculous :) <em>


	3. A Sister's Request

July, 1014

The sun blazed on my tanned back as I stood on the ship's deck. My scandalously loose hair whipped around my face as I tilted my face towards the heat. Squinting, I could make out the two cross scimitars belonging to the Calormen flag fluttering in the wind. It was a majestic sight at sea with half a dozen ships pointed towards Narnia. The feeling of contentment that soared through me that day would haunt me for the rest of my life; it was the last moment that was ever serene for me, and anything that meant anything at all was perfect in my mind.

That moment was the moment before the sailor cried, "Land in sight!" and the cry was picked up in the other ships. I knew it was the start of something new, a new adventure that was calling my name. And I was just on the brink of it.

Several dignitaries, who I had entertained with during our journey, came to the side of the ship. We all observed what the lookout had seen; a shimmering shore of sand, and lingering in the sunset, the marvelous castle of Cair Paravel. It looked magnificent with the hues of purple and pink surrounding it in the sky. So _surreal_.

It was another two hours before we were to officially arrived, so I convinced one of my female companions to play a game of chess with me. We ordered one of the veiled slaves to set out the board and chairs, and wine was poured in silver goblets. My companion was a daughter of an influential Tarkaan. Her name was Avanaleen, and already married to an old Calormen at least twice her age. I pitied her, which was probably why I invested so much time and effort to build our relationship. She surprised me by knowing a great deal about the Narnian court.

"The kings rule with their sisters, although none of them are married," she said, and moved her pawn three marks ahead. I moved my bishop, capturing her pawn and claiming it. She sighed, and moved her knight.

"Are they in love with each other?" I asked, naively not knowing anything about the Narnian customs of marriage, or love. In Calormen it was a natural thing, but I knew my father would be appalled if he ever heard of siblings bearing children together. Even I thought the idea unnerving. Avanleen laughed, and moved a piece.

"That would be near treason if any of their subjects heard you say such things. No, they have not loved or courted any maiden or lord. I think," she lowered her voice as she moved her knight again, "that our prince, Prince Rabadash hopes to win the heart of one of their queens."

I stared at her, my mouth slightly open.

"A white princess for Calormen?" I whispered, "Surely the Tisroc (may he live forever, I added quickly) would protest to such an idea." Avanleen shook her head.

"The Tisroc, may he live forever, has had his eye on Narnia ever since the Narnian coronation. I have heard that they are a weak country," she said.

"But they conquered a sorceress, a witch!" I muttered, lowering my voice even further as two male slaves walked by. I wasn't so naïve to know that even during a travel such as this that spies weren't running about in places least expected. Any sort of talk could easily be misheard, and delivered to the wrong officials. My place as a guest meant little in Calormen, something I had learned on my first few months there.

"There are rumors that the demon called Aslan killed her. My lord husband claims that the Narnians are controlled by him. He hopes to convert them once our glorious Prince Rabadash marries their Queen Susan."

I moved my queen into an empty square. Narnia seemed such a strange land, and we were to land there that very night! I pressed my lips in thought. The name Aslan seemed such a strange and beautiful name to me, but Avanleen had shuddered as she had said it. Everything seemed so mysterious to me all of a sudden.

"What of the kings?" I asked. She smiled, as if knowing why I was changing the subject. She probably did since my flirtatious personality had become largely known in recent months.

"Apparently the High King Peter is quite a catch with the ladies although he prefers to fighting, which is why there'll be a tournament later this week. King Edmund is, well," she shrugged, and moved her king away from my knight.

"Well?" I prompted, raising a dark eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I know nothing about him," she mused, "nothing at all." I stared at her without realizing that

had just placed her in checkmate due to my next move. Nothing? How could neighboring countries know nothing about their hopeful allied kings?

"I'll find out, then," I declared, looking at her in the straight in the eyes. She laughed, then. I sipped at the wine in my goblet. She had no right to mock me when I was serious.

"You?" she mocked, "I highly doubt you could find out anything if I couldn't. A king can't be one of your games, Sariel," she said with a more serious tone. I allowed myself the pleasure of rolling my eyes.

"Check mate, Avanleen," I declared, ignoring her warning. I playfully knocked her king down with a pawn, and watched it roll onto the deck.

"The king is dead," I said, more to myself then to my companion, "long live the queen." I think, it was that moment of all moments that changed me. I imagined myself as queen, queen of Narnia. And I told myself, in the dark pit of my heart, that I would be queen-one day.

We arrived an hour later.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you think you were treading into dangerous territory, my lady?" asked the doctor, observing at me with a serious look.<em>

_I shrugged. "I was naïve, Doctor Cornelius. I had been in the presence of my foolish friend Lasaraleen for the past few years. Since Caen was not with me, my declaration of knowing King Edmund only sounded like a harmless piece of fun." _

"_But he wasn't," said the dwarf._

"_No," I admitted, "it wasn't."_

* * *

><p>Upon our arrival, dozens of different kinds of creatures, all Narnians I believed, lined on the docks to great us. I was not on the first boat to land on the docks, for those arriving landed by boat, and the ships were kept near the shore held by anchors. Unfortunately, there was such a large crowd, and due to my place as only being a guest at the court, I was not among those who the royals greeted that time. I, and several others, were held back as carriages were sent for. Milky white horses were harnessed, and I could just make out Prince Rabadash following a crowd of white people into one of the richly decorated carriages.<p>

Avanleen and I were one of the last to leave, and by then we had our fill of Narnia. Badgers and Bears talked to each other like they were long lost friends, even the horses that pulled the carriages were greeting each other. I found it all fascinating, but my companion refused to talk to me, even in the presence of her husband. Our carriage ride was a surprisingly smooth one, and I had nothing to complain about. Avanleen's husband was an entirely different matter as he found everything to complain about. He called the Narnians barbaric, the royals (although he himself had not yet met them due to his lower position at court), demonic, and the land horrid.

I pretended to doze while he ranted. His wife, the poor ththing, complained of a head ache, so I was not displeased to leave them once we reached the courtyard. To my surprise, my father was their to personally meet me. He looked shocked at my appearance. My tanned skin, my low dress, and scandalous attire in general was nothing what he was expecting. I could tell by the flames in his eyes. My mother and sister were no where in sight.

"Do the years of our separation make you a whore?" he hissed, grabbing me by the forearm. I stared at him, unwilling to let the sudden tears form in my eyes. I didn't want to believe that I could smell the alcohol on his breath. My father looked completely different from when I had left him. Their were bags under his eyes, suggesting that he had not slept in weeks. His beard nearly reached down to his waist. What had happened to cause this horrible change in him? I wondered, but dared not ask in case I would further anger him.

He led me up the stairs into the palace, and he gave me no chance to look around. We past different creatures, even a Leopard, who nearly caused me to shriek in alarm as it passed by us in the corridors. Father only squeezed my arm harder, and I learned to shut my mouth. We finally reached our destination, a spacious room with a fireplace. To my surprise, Caen was brushing her long hair as we came in. She looked so thin. Father slammed the door as he left, not bothering to linger with his two daughters.

"Caen, what...?" With a mournful cry, my sister toasted her brush onto her large bed, and threw her arms around my neck. I braced myself, unused to her sudden touch. This was not the Caen I knew. The one who was in control, and made the decisions for me. The one who had all the strength in my life, and always a step ahead of me.

"Oh, it's so horrible, Sariel!" she wailed, pressing her hand against her mouth to control the sobs. "Mother died!"

I stared at her. Everything made sense now. Why father hadn't insisted that I come back when I wanted to stay; father's transformation. But mother, dead? The woman had been a stranger most of my life, but she had always been a big presence in our home. The idea of her strong figure laying in the ground seemed wrong, almost bizarre.

"H-h-how?" I stuttered.

"They it was her heart that gave out," Caen sobbed, "father changed completely. King Lune hoped that the Narnian air would do him good, once he found out about father's changed behavior. But, oh-" she broke off into another dramatic sob. I don't know what it was, but something snapped in me that moment, and I hated the sight of this weakling in front of me. I didn't care what she was feeling. I did something that the old Sariel would never had done, and it surprised Caen, and to a certain degree, me as well; I shook her by the shoulders.

"Enough," I snapped, "father doesn't need this."

"Oh," she hiccuped, "if only you knew..." I stared at her. What did she mean?

"What do you mean?" I muttered, dragging her to sit on the bed beside me. She stared at her hands, her nails all of a sudden a quite interesting.

"It's all father's idea, you see," she said, "he had this idea when father made an ambassador for King Lune,,,," I watched her as she looked at anything but me. "I have made a special bond with the High King."

I stared at her. Anybody would have if they were in my position.

"That's it?" I asked dumbly, "That's all father has been doing?"

She glared at me angrily, like I was missing a huge point to her statement.

"H-h-he doesn't know that I don't care for him," Caen said, "and there's been rumors we're to marry, but..." she plucked at the threads on the quilt. "Someone else hopes to put his claim on me as well."

"Who?" I was interested now with all this royal intrigue that had fallen into my hands thanks to the most unlikely person.

"His brother, king Edmund."

My mouth fell open in surprise. "His brother? Caen, really! What were _you_ thinking?" My accusation seemed hypocritical at the moment, especially since I had told Avanleen that I would become his queen. Apparently, Caen was always a step ahead of me.

"I thought...you might..." she looked at me, her eyes pitiful, "you might make him fall in love with you instead."

I couldn't help it. Caen's plan seemed so ridiculous. Even more ridiculous then my idea of being queen. I laughed at her, and even more at her stunned expression.

"Seriously-" Caen interrupted me, " I mean it, Sariel. Make him fall in love with you." I arched an eyebrow. Me fall enough love with him? Well, the idea of becoming a queen HAD come across my mind, but I hadn't ever thrown in the love part. I cocked my head to the side, studying her red eyes.

"Alright," I said, "I'll do it."


	4. only a pawn

Chapter IV

My dresses were burnt. According to Caen and father they were unfit for the Narnian courts. I knew Lasalareen, who had been the main giver of the 'scandalous' dresses would have had a fit if she knew what had become of them, so I never told her their fate. Caen insisted that I conformed to the Narnian fashion. The dresses were nothing compared to those that I wore in Calormen, but I knew if I was to be part of Caen's game, and wanted to be queen, I would have to conform.

I did, however, insist having my hair loose. I hated it tied up in braids, and I had a theory that hair was a female's crowning glory. Caen thought differently, and believed that a female's glory should hidden and mysterious. The morning after our resolution on becoming queens, Caen informed of what would occur that day. I had yet to meet either kings, but Caen reassured me that all could be arranged. She had become Queen Susan's lady-in-waiting, and also won the heart of the High King. It would be at the tournament that I would finally meet King Edmund.

She refused to say anything about his majesty as she tied my corset. The dresses were wore had an empire waist, with long sleeves that almost reached down to my ankles. I felt hot, and uncomfortable in the stuffy chamber. I gratefully accepted one of Caen's many fans, and helped my sister into her blue dress. We were the exact opposite, as all ways. My green dress clashed with hers. _Nothing_ had changed.

A maid, surprisingly human, entered the room with two silver trays. She placed our breakfast on a table in the middle of the room, and left us to help ourselves. Caen refused to touch the foriegn food, so I enjoyed the whole meal to myslef.

"You'll starve," I commented fingering the pastry on my plate. Caen shrugged, and clasped a gold necklace onto her neck. I had never seen it before. There were several jewels attached to it, and it made her pale neck alluring.

"Are you ready for the tournament?" she asked, eyeing the grapes, which I was about to pop into my mouth. They were delicious. The type that were juicy in the inside, and surprised you with a million differen types of tastes with each new bite. I pushed back the rest of the food, and followed her out into the hallway. It was a lot more crowded then the day I had arrived. Squirrls scattered around, and I saw several Rabbits a well. There was even a Centaur, who looked ages old, with a sword attached to a belt around his waist. He was obviously a royal gaurd.

Caen pulled me by the hand as we walked up a staircase. The stairs were thick and high, and I was soon panting for breath. We turned a corner, walked down a hallway, and then down some stairs again. We came to another hallway, and for a moment we looked both ways, stopping.

"We're lost, aren't we?" I accused, jerking my hand away from her. A lady-in-waiting, indeed!

"Noo...," her voice trailed off, as she looked out a small window. I followed, and looked out at the other one, and let out a low groan. We were several feet above the courtyard. Whatever Caen had done, we were higher then we had been before.

"Can't we take some sort of servant's staircase?" I asked. My sister rolled her eyes.

"_Us_? Take a servant's passage? What _did_ they do to you in Tashbaan?"

"I didn't get the idea from my time in Tashbaan, Caen. I was thinking of father's castle," I replied. Caen flushed, and I thought it was because of my reference of home, but I soon heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down in the hallway. I noticed her shoulders go rigged as I heard the low laughter of a male. She pulled my wrist, and we swiftly entered a room through a door hidden by a tapestry.

"What's going on?" I complained, rubbing my skin that was marked by her nails. She was about to reply when the door started to open.

"Over there," she hissed, and we hurried over to the curtains. Caen panted, sitting on her knees. There wasn't enough room for me to do likewise, so I stood, and managed to get a good view of the person we were chasing from. Through the parting of the curtains, I could just make out the form of a man. He had dark hair, and his sharp eyes seemed to pierce my soul as he looked my way. But he didn't see us. Instead, two Centaurs, including the one I had seen earlier, grabbed his attention.

One of them buckled a gold belt around his armor, and the other handed him a sword. He was obviously readying himself for the tournament, whoever he was.

"Will you tell my brother, that I shall be there forthwith?" he asked. His voice sent shivers down my spin. I could feel the goosebumps on my arms. The Centaurs saluted him, and their hoofs carried them out of the chamber. Caen shifted in her position, and to my dismay, the man noticed.

"Come out!" he declared, his hand on his sword's hilt.

To my surprise, Caen obeyed. I was forced to follow. My hair tangled, and our dresses in a horrible state, we found ourselves being analyzed by this man. Caen dropped into a low curtsy, and indicated that I was to do likewise.

"Your majesty, King Edmund... my sister, the lady Sariel," she said.

His brown eyes seem to burn my face as stared at me. I lowered my gaze to the floor. This was not the way I imagined we would meet. Doubtless he would think us troublemakers, and give notice to our father. I would be sent packing on the first ship back to Calormen, or worse, home to father's castle.

"My lady," he addresed me, and to my surprise took my hand, and pressed my tanned hand against his lips. They were soft, and sent electric shocks all through my chest. He had Caen surely had to hear how loud my heart pounded.

"We were making our way to the tournament," Caen murmered, trying to catch the king's attention. I shot her a look. Did she not remember our plot? That I would win this king?

"Would you ladies accompany me?" he asked her, but his eyes were on me. I sent him a weak smile, the only thing I could give him. Caen nodded, and to my surprise, he offered her his arm. Without any furthur recognition towards me, they led the way to the fields where the tournament was to be held. I was forced to follow. It was then when King Edmund lowered his head to whisper something at her, and she responded by laughter, that I realized Caen never meant me to win his heart. I was only a pawn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: More updates next weekend, hopefully. Starting school in a couple of days...Spicy


End file.
